


Geraniums and Hydrangeas

by lea_vesfalling



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Emetophobia, I Kill Kaneki, Kaneki does die, M/M, Well - Freeform, You guys made a mistake, hanahaki, im sorry, so uh, tagging that because Kaneki coughs up flowers, you wanted me to write amoneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_vesfalling/pseuds/lea_vesfalling
Summary: Hanahaki- a fictional illness where flowers grow in the lungs of those with unrequited love. If their love is not returned the flowers with clog the airways of the afflicted until death by asphyxiation





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Kaneki is still a ghoul and it's a little bit of a soulmate AU where you find your soulmate when your chest is painful or smth idk Amon is aromantic and that ends up killing Kaneki in a way

The first time they crossed paths was in Kami's library, in the literature section under the ever malfunctioning light. Kaneki's chest had given a cliché tug and he had excused himself hurriedly before he could do anything that could embarrass himself. He didn't think it was anything until his breathing had gotten a little difficult.

The roots had already ingrained themselves into his lungs.

He had spent that night coughing up deep red petals.

\----

The second time was at Kaneki's work at Anteiku in the twentieth ward. By now He was wearing one of those fashionable surgical masks because he knew, when the first crimson petal came up, there'd be no reversing this. Not in time at least. He barely knew the man in the first place anyways.

And he sure as hell didn't know Kaneki.

Amon Koutarou walked through the door and made the bell chime in the bustling cafe. Habitually Kaneki looked to the door and felt that awful pull, stronger this time. Looking around the room he located a coworker and excused himself trying to make it to the staff room before more petals came up.

He didn't make it very far before he had to hold onto the wall and cough up his lungs contents.

It's a poisonous mix of violet and that deep crimson.

\----

The third time they meet is in the middle of the night in the pouring rain. You'd think that in a setting like this one of them would declare undying love and save the other, but no ones life is a fairytale.

Kaneki is having trouble breathing and he barely has time to attack Amon even in the short bursts he's breathing in. The geraniums and hydrangeas have taken root in his lungs and he can barely breathe as it is. But he doesn't need to beat Amon, just hold him back. Just hold him back long enough to get Hinami and Touka out.

It's not going to happen.

Kaneki's eyes are unfocused and he's breathing too hard. Amon doesn't look like he's broken a single sweat.

"Just give up, it'll be easier, ghoul."

Kaneki curls his fists. "Not yet, just a little longer." It's a lie, he won't last a little longer, the thorns are already scraping his throat.

A few yards away Amon shakes his head, "I gave you a chance." He raises his quinque and swings it. It connects to Kaneki's side and he's sent sprawling into a concrete wall not too far from them.

Kaneki isn't able to get up before he has to unzip his mask and try to get rid of the flowers that plague his lungs. Amon drops his stance to watch in horror.

The ghoul isn't able to rid his system before he collapses on the ground, asphyxiated on the spot.


End file.
